Broke But not Broken
by rovvxhyo80
Summary: jika awal sudah menyedihkan, apakah akhirnya akan sama? semua akan berubah, membaik atau memburuk. lihat saja..


halo rovvy balik lagi dengan fic yang rencananya mau one shot tapi kayanya batal hehe karna terlalu panjang sekali jadi rovvy patah patah dulu ya biar penasaran.

duh ini fic kedua rovvy yang idenya baru aja munchulll tadi sore. fic yg sebelumnya juga belom kelar di update dan gantung banget jadi hehe rovvy minta maaf.

oke deh sahabat-sahabat langsung aja ya!

 **Broke But not Broken**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer by Bang Tite Kubo**

 **.**

 **ichigoXorihime**

 **ichihime**

 **.**

 **.**

malam hari, cuaca di kota karakura terlihat tak begitu baik , milyaran rintik air hujan tengah menghujam bumi serta angin yang sangat kencang melengkapi dinginnya suasana. ruang berjalan saat itu tampak lenggang dan sepi. bagaimana tidak? malam itu adalah malam sebagian besar orang- orang sudah berada di kasur empuknya untuk beristirahat menghangatkan diri. namun tidak bagi seorang wanita paruh baya berambut pirang kecoklatan, ia berjalan menjauhin kota dengan payung yang ia genggam sekuat tenaga. takut akan benda yang melindungi dirinya terlepas dari genggamannya.

" _astaga, kencang sekali angin ini_ " ~

keluh wanita tersebut.

parka hitam tebal yang wanita itu pakai terlihat basah, percuma. saat itu angin sangat kencang. air hujan tetap akan membuat ia basah kuyup.

20 menit berlalu,

wanita itu telah sampai.. di sebuah rumah kumuh berukuran kecil dengan benda benda rongsok disekitarnya.

rumahnya mungkin seperti sebuah gudang kecil dimana tempat para pemulung benda rongsokan berkumpul.

namun wanita itu tampak mengabaikan kondisi sekitar tempat tinggalnya, itu tak asing lagi baginya..

dengan mengibas-ngibaskan pakainya yang telah basah kuyup , wanita itu langsung mengambil kunci pintu. di dorongnya pintu tua itu. setelah ia di dalam, dikunci kembali pintunya.

terdengar suara tangisan bayi perempuan yang menyambutnya.

wanita itu terlihat sedikit kesal.

" _astaga.. hari ini begitu sial_ "

sambil melepas parka basahnya dan melemparnya ke dalam keranjang.

lalu berjalan menuju tangga kayu yang sedikit rapuh.

terlihat seorang bayi perempuan menangis dengan seorang anak laki-laki tertidur disebelahnya.

" _Ya tuhan, bisakah kau tidur ketika aku datang, selalu saja menangis. apa kau tidak kasihan padaku.._ "

wanita itu menggendong bayi tersebut kemudian membawanya turun.

" _sst, apakah kau lapar? aku akan membuatkan susu untukmu jadi diamlah oke?_ "

ia mengambil botol susu dan menuangkan air yang sedikit hangat sisa tadi pagi ia memasak air, setelah susu jadi..

ia membaringkan bayi tersebut diatas kursi.

" _benar saja, kau lapar.. apa kakamu tak membuatkan susu untukmu_?"

wanita itu menarik nafas, badannya gatal, ia lupa.. belum sempat mengganti pakaian. bisa bisa ia sakit.

namun tak lama..

suara langkah kaki diatas tangga kayu tua terdengar..

anak laki laki.. terbangun.

" _ibu, aku lapar.._ "

ucapan pertama yang ia lontarkan ketika melihat ibunya sudah kembali pulang.

" _kemari.."_ pinta wanita ituu dan si anak laki-laki menurut.

" _ambil itu, dan makanlah_ " tunjuk

kantung plastik berwarna coklat berisikan makanan cepat saji di atas beja yang sempat wanita itu beli sebelum pulang dari tempatnya bekerja.

anak laki-laki itu langsung mengambilnya dan memakannya dengan lahap.

" _ichigo.."_ panggil wanita tersebut

 _"ya.."_ jawab si anak laki-laki yang bernama ichigo kurosaki.

" _cepatlah habiskan makananmu, susui adikmu. ibu lelah.. ingin berganti pakaian"_ perintah ibu dari ichigo yang bernama lengkap masaki kurosaki.

ichigo hanya mengangguk. lalu lekas bergegas berganti posisi dengan ibunya dengan memegang botol susu yang sedang diminum oleh bayi perempuan tersebut.

masaki berlalu pergi menuju kamarnya, untuk berganti pakaian.

10menit kemudian..

ia kembali keluar dengan pakaian yang sudah berganti. lalu melihat anaknya..

" _ichigo, ibu tidak mau jika besok saat ibu pulang, orihime menangis dan kau tertidur"_ masaki mengambil botol susu yang sudah kosong dan menarunya di wastafel.

ichigo hanya duduk terdiam disebelah bayi yang sudah terlelap tidur.

" _kau harus bisa membuatkan susu untuk orihime dan menjaganya. mengerti? "_ perintah masaki sambil mencuci botol susu dan beberapa gelas yang terlihat.

ichigo masih terdiam.

" _dengar ibu, jika kau sayang padanya, jaga dia dan uruslah. ibu lelah dan tak ada waktu untuk mengurusnya. mengurusmu saja ibu lelah. kalau kau tidak mau menjaganya.. ibu terpaksa..."_ masaki berkata dengan nada mengancam.

" _tidak bu, jangan. iya aku akan menjaganya dengan baik, aku akan membuatkan susu untuknya, aku akan membuat dia tertidur saat ibu pulang ke rumah"_ potong ichigo dengan raut wajah yang sangat khawatir khas anak-anak.

" _bagus.. sudah malam, pergi ke atas. dan bawa dia"_ perintah masaki dengan berlalu memasuki kamarnya.

ichigo bergegas menggendong bayi yang baru saja berumur 6 bulan, berjalan menaiki tangga, dengan hati hati tangan kecil ichigo tengah menjaga tubuh mungil bayi orihime.

ichigo membaringkannya dengan hati hati, dan menarik selimut pink lusuh untuk menutupi tubuh bayi perempuan berambut coklat tersebut. dan kemudian ichigo merebahkan dirinya disisi adiknya.

ichigo hanyalah anak berusia 4 tahun, namun karna ia hidup dengan seorang ibu yang sangat mengabaikannya, ia belajar menjadi anak sekecilnya untuk mandiri. setiap hari ia sering pergi ke kota untuk menyemir sepatu, dari pagi hingga sore. uang yang ia peroleh ia kumpulkan untuk diberikannya kepada masaki. ibunya pergi bekerja disebuah bar dari pagi sampai malam lantas membuat ichigo kesepian dan terabaikan.

namun beberapa bulan lalu, masaki menemukan seorang bayi tergeletak didepan pintu rumahnya dalam keadaan menangis. ia terkejut. bahkan ia akan membawanya langsung ke kantor polisi. namun ichigo melarangnya. ia merengek dan membujuk agar ibunya mengasuh bayi tersebut. awalnya masaki menolak keras pinta ichigo. karna ia tahu akan bertambah beban hidupnya yang susah.

namun walau masaki bersifat acuh ia sedikit memikirkan ichigo anak kandungnya. akhirnya ia membiarkan bayi perempuan yang diberi nama orihime tersebut tinggal.

masaki kadang-kadang mengeluh soal susu yang harus di belinya untuk bayi pungutnya itu.

namun ichigo kecil berkata kepada ibunya jika ia akan mengumpulkan uang hasil menyemir untuk membeli susu.

selama bayi orihime dirumah, ichigo merasa senang. ia tak kesepian lagi bahkan ia membawa bayi orihime bekerja menyemir sepatu.

ichigo menaruhnya dalam kereta bayi usang yang sudah tak terpakai dengan peralatan semirnya.

setiap hari pagi2 ichigo selalu menyuruh ibunya sebelum berangkat untuk membuatkan susu. namun setelah susu habis untuk pagi dan siang. ichigo hanya memberikan air putih kepada bayi orihime karna ia belum bisa membuatkan susu untuk adik angkatnya tersebut. namun setelah ibunya mengancam.. ichigo mulai melakukannya sendiri Demi tak kehilangan adiknya.

part 1

 **To Be Continued**


End file.
